


The Light of the West

by Jaimecerseilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimecerseilove/pseuds/Jaimecerseilove
Summary: The light of the west symbolizes one person - Cersei Lannister. The story switches from the author's perspective to Cersei pov time and again. This story is almost similar to the canon i repeat "almost". But some more instances in Cersei's life are added to make people understand that she is a SURVIVOR and to know what pain she went through and also the TRUE LOVE she had with Jaime!Lastly this story will peep into the darkest and most painful places in Cersei's life...But through this you will hear her roar!





	1. The Lion's den

Westeros, the continent where the historic seven kingdoms resides is a witness to the war and struggle for the power - to be the ruler of Westeros and throughout the years it has become a treasure chest of the tales of glory and shame , of blood and submission. Among the seven kingdoms, there is a kingdom which is to the west of Westeros called the Westerlands where the crimson flag with the fierce roaring lion meets the eye warning them that they had stepped into the Lion's den. Red and golden colours or the Lannister colours of blood and gold , both of which are important to them and they are skilled in using them as and when required by hook and crook.  
The sun seems to shine the brighest here as if trying to compete its golden shine to the gold mines here and the carries the salty and moist sea breeze. The Lannister lions rules the Westerlands and there seat is proudly called the Casterly Rock. A magnificient, impregnable castle standing with its head high on the cliffs surrounded by the sea.

On one of these cliffs, a horse is grazing about - one look at it and people can recognize that it is a royal horse and sitting beside it at the edge of the cliff ,looking down to the sea is a girl of twelve, with hair as golden as the sun and shining ever so brightly as the sunlight resides in her hair itself. Biting on a green apple and enjoying the wind that blows over her wrapping her in its arms and kissing her with its salty lips.

Contd. Next chapter....


	2. The girl with sunlight in her hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in continuation with the previous chapter and picks up from the very place where the last chapter was left.   
> In this chapter the reader will be able to get the perspective of our queen's mind and also be able to peek into her heart.  
> Enjoy!!!

Everything looks so perfect and picturesque but soon this beautiful dream breaks to the rough reality as a handmaiden comes running from the castle to the cliff.She stops in front of the girl and informs her between panted breaths that her Lord father is on his way to the castle.  
Without wasting a moment of breath, the girl climbs atop the horse feeding the leftover apple and rides as she can towards the castle to make it just before her father returns. After all, the only daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister should not be riding horses and breathing in open air ----( his sons are there for that) when she has to do her singing and sewing lessons which will make her a proper lady, a proper Lannister lady.  
Lady Cersei Lannister , it did not sound right , she should have been born a man.She remembers how her wetnurse had once revealed that her Lord father had no shown no sign of happiness on her arrival into this world but when her brother, her twin came out from their came out from their mother's womb holding holding her foot had Tywin smiled and looked proudfully to his heir, his golden heir, the heir to the Lannister legacy while tossing her like an unwanted clothing back to the wet nurse while he hurried to take Jaime in his arms.  
She should have born a man!!!!


	3. The Nameday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support to the fic!  
> Here is the 3rd chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

When she went to the great hall of the Casterly Rock just in time, she saw the hall filled with Lannister crimson and gold flags and the best soldiers of the land - the Lannister soldiers followed by none other than her Lord father Tywin Lannister. She never felt as proud as she felt now. The Lannister 's have secured yet another victory and made the other low unruly beasts remember who the king of the Jungle was.  
Her father went straight to the Lord's seat and sat on it looking no less than a king. Cersei's eyes glittered and shined believing that one day she would be just like her father, high above them all. Maybe even better..... After the celebrations of the victory was over, she went to her chambers only to be called upon by her father urgently. Cersei thought this was it. Finally she would be getting the recognition she craved fiercely. For once her father would understand how important she is and how well she had taken care of her father's responsibilities in his absence. When she went to the Lord's chambers, the first thing that greeted her emerald eyes were large decorated boxes , a lot of them, across the whole room. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She removed the lid of one of the boxes to find exquisite weapons from swords to daggers even armours with the lion carved in them. This is the life she had wanted but was denied over and over again.

One of the dagger caught her attention . It was the most exquisite piece she had ever laid her eyes on. The hilt of the dagger was a statue of a lion and its design was sleek and beautiful. " There you are!" Tywin Lannister's voice boomed throughout the room. " You must have figured out till now, if you are clever enough, why all these weapons are here? No? You must atleast remember that your brother's as well as your nameday is after seven moons. So, this is what I have decided to give you both as nameday present." " Really ! Thank you Father ! Which ones of the weapons are mine? I specially prefer the one with..." "What are you talking about?" Tywin's face changed to the one filled with anger ," You are my daughter and I can never believe that you will have the atrocity to think like this! Any noble woman in their mind would never ask for something like this and neither would a father give a sword in his daughter's hands in place of a suitable man's hand . This weapons are for Jaime who has been training as a squire. As for you, I have brought these. I am sure you will and should like them as these are the things a girl like you should want." With this he pointed towards the boxes on the other side of the room. Cersei went and lifted the lids knowing well what could be there and as she had guessed , the first one was filled with beautiful Dornish silks and other expensive fabrics , the second one had exquisite jewellery exclusively designed for her and the third one had perfumes from all over the world. None of them seem to excite her but then suddenly her father spoke up, " Also there is something I feel now you should learn as you will soon be accompanying me to the the Capital and use it when required. He called for someone and in came two exotic women wearing what could hardly be called a clothing but their eyes consisted of a glitter which could captivate anyone, men and women alike. " They are from the renowned pillow houses of Lys and I have bought them for their services as long as required of them. To be specific, these women will start teaching you something that you will require to know in the future to be the most powerful woman, The art of Seduction." said Tywin while Cersei looked dumbfounded at the idea of it. "Thank you father for all the gifts" Cersei responded soulessly. She went out of the room and head straight to her chambers. Soon the two women followed her to her room. Cersei burst out, ' Not now. I will ask for you when I will be ready to learn whatever you want to teach me. For now I want to be left alone.' As the door closed behind her , Cersei felt a mixed of emotions inside her. She was angry and disappointed at the same time that it's again her brother whose getting all the recognition without actually being here. Not that she hated him, she loved him more than anyone and will continue to do so , she was sure of it. But sometimes she can't help thinking how different her life would have been if she was the son Tywin wanted. She would have been gaining honour and glory rather than being taught to please, sing and dance , even Seducing , so that she is wanted by all men to be used whenever they want. No nameday even in the future will bring her what she wants. But even after all this , she couldn't help but smirk when she pulled the beautiful exquisite dagger out of her dress. Noone will notice that one of the dagger from the box is missing . Not Jaime and certainly not her father. This is hers! This is the nameday present she gave herself. The best present she will ever have! All the best weapons have names. "Silent Roar" she called it.


End file.
